gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive 01
Hey Redneck haha Welcome to Adminship dude :) Dan the Man 1983 05:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy That sounds like a good idea, we have a few Policy pages but no real rules, I'll check out the page. Tom Talk 09:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Help? How do you get to become an Admin nowdays? I haven't been here for a while, and when I came back, everyone had jumped ship. What have you got to do? KilroyJenkins 10:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Short answer - apply at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. :Long answer, because most of the administrators jumped ship like you mentioned, this place was critically understaffed. One of the few remaining admins saw what another user and I were doing as administrators on another wiki, Bully Wiki, and asked us to apply for admin jobs here. So I kind of got the job under special circumstances - but I did apply on the Requests for Promotion noticeboard. :If you want to be an admin, your best chance is to make good edits here. Having a good track record or experience as an admin on another wiki is a plus. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thank you, that info is useful. KilroyJenkins 01:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Real life pics :Hi admin, pls don't remove the real-life photos thingy, that was posted by Gtacrzy, and i think The Tom let him do it, as shown on his talk page. GTANiKoTalk 09:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, sorry, I take what I said up here back, thx :) GTANiKoTalk 15:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion Alright, I'll look into it. Well, I'm not going to vote to take his tools away just by taking your word for it. I looked into it. I'll change my vote when/if I decide. B. Joke 01:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi admin I'm asking for feedback, do you think the rate of updating the pages is too much? I mean, I feel uncomfortable with the Recent Wiki Activity page dominated by me. Please give your views, thx GTANiKoTalk 15:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thx a lot for both the voting and the feedback, well appreciated :). I'm currently in the "mission" to add the vehicle infobox to those pages which don't have them, which is a lot, thus the wave of edits from me. Thanks again GTANiKoTalk 05:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I've read your post on the noticeboard, I've posted my view on it. Not that I violently object, but it's uncivil to use vulgarities at your own will on forums or talk. Interesting :D, and again thanks for your vote GTANiKoTalk 06:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Gtacrzy I said he could upload images as long as they were taken by him and not copied from other sites, Dan was fine with this as well. However the images he uploaded where obviously not taken by him so he violated the terms of the agreement, are all the images gone now? Also I'm not sure if your familiar with RecklessNess or Mr. Manshine but they were both sockpuppets of Gtacrzy which is why I blocked him, in fact RecklessNess was actually a vandal. I just thought I'd fill you in :) also we have another request for promotion and I noticed you haven't yet voted. Tom Talk 19:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats Now that we might have 8 admins here, I personally think that me, you and Tom request Bureaucratship on here, as all 3 of us are Bureaucrats on other wikis and we have experience. What do you think? Dan the Man 1983 14:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Bruce Lee Wiki Really?!? He never told me, I don't really want to be one, I editied that wiki a little a few months a go to help him out but thats it, thanks for making me aware of this. Tom Talk 12:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked and its just admin rights, he gave me them a month or so a go so because he didn't know how to do something to the theme so he gave me rights so I could help him, I told him to take my rights away when I was done though. Tom Talk 12:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hi. I have given the rights to Haruhi Suzumiya per your vote. I think the wiki has enough admins for right now and you might consider a hold on new RFAs for awhile. If you find you do need more you can always reopen the requests at that time. -- Wendy (talk) 00:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude Left a message in the usual place for you. Dan the Man 1983 04:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chimpso I had my suspicions about this vote, anyways I am Glad you have reopened the voting and another thing thank you for respecting my vote mind you if the original decision was that he is no longer an admin that how it should be. --Owen1983 16:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You went too far! Why did you write that to Owen?! He didn't do anything to you! What, do you think that just because you're becoming a bureaucrat you can write that to someone? Bunny J. (Talk) 16:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I did not "go to far". I asked Dan, and he agreed. It may be your perception that I "went too far", but you're also the one who was afraid to block an already banned community vandal without someone else telling you it was alrighty-o. I did not insult or attack him, I warned him he had to follow the rules. And you're inches away from receiving a similar post, because there is and never has been a rule that says "you must be a sweetums at all times", and I'm becoming seriously tired of you shrieking and wailing at me every time I say or do anything. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It is my perception that you "Went too far." And, how come I have to be a "Sweetums" at all times, but you don't have to be a "Sweetums" at all times? Bunny J. (Talk) 16:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Can you point to a time and place where I said you had to be nice and sweet and cheery at all times? McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're don't like it that I'm not too cheery to you. But it's okay if you're not too cheery to Owen. Also, maybe I'm sick and tired of you shrieking and wailing at me every time I say or do anything.Bunny J. (Talk) 16:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::What on earth are you talking about now? I've posted on your talk page three times. One was to tell you about the demotion vote on Chimpso. Two was when you didn't block the vandal and I offered to help you out if you didn't know how. And three was to ask you politely to respond on the proper talk pages in discussions. Whereas almost everything you have said to me involves multiple exclamation points and telling me I'm too mean. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::1. I NEVER wrote to you that you were too mean. I ONLY wrote that on the vote page two times and gave my honest opinion. NOT being mean. ::::::2. About the shrieking and wailing thing. You just wrote "But you're also the one who was afraid to block an already banned community vandal without someone else telling you it was alrighty-o." and also all I got from you that day was "Why didn't you do it?" ::::::3. Owen did not write anything bad to you! You had no right to take his vote off. It was HIS vote! ::::::4. I'm already sick of this fight. I've got things to do. I wrote what I wanted to say. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You seem to have a basic misunderstanding of voting. Voting is not a show of hands, votes must be informed or policy based. Owen's wasn't. It's that simple. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you for apologzing to Owen. And, it's okay. Now, I'm over it. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::It's okay, we all get a little stressed. I was stressed when I forgot your "If I leave you a message, respond to it there" policy. I said I was sorry for that. You might not have seen it. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thank you can you restore my vote as an support I guess if he isn't a user and he did spam the wiki thank you for the apology. BTW I removed the dead links from Grand Boulevard. --Owen1983 19:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks for filling me in :). Tom Talk 16:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Haruhi Hi -- Sorry about over-promoting them. I've removed the bureaucrat status. -- Wendy (talk) 00:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I need GTA IV Cop skin in Vice city.Can you provide me? Bundle of thanks AIM and Opinion needed. Dude, first of all I left you a message on AIM. Secondly the wheel war between me and Tom on the dialogue pages needs a third opinion. He keeps restoring them and I keep deleting them, so a third Bureaucrat opinion is a must. Dan the Man 1983 06:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check AIM and leave my thoughts tomorrow. If you hadn't noticed one of the guys from the other GTA wiki is making a very determined harassment/advertising campaign, aided by that most excellent of the helpers Charitwo, who threatened to block me for cleaning up after him. Tonight's job is cleaning up his troll droppings. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thank you --Owen1983 19:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Block I actually wasn't gonna block him, but whatever floats your boat. Bunny J. (Talk) 21:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I and my mother both thank you, though. I looked back and realized that I forgot to add that last part. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 23:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You'll love this Scripts category page. I plan to start tackling it soon. Infact I have deleted one already. Dan the Man 1983 04:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Malc Hi In Malc page, someone wrote that Malc's surename is "Rogers". I never hear a single character in the game call him "Malc Rogers". Can you check this? :Hi Ilan. I actually don't like or play any of the GTA4 era games, so I don't know. Could you ask Dan or The Tom instead? McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I Got A Question Hey, I tried to add a wish or whatever to the GTA V wishlist and its saying you protected it. I'm a registered user and I don't know what to do, so can you help? P.S. Is it possible to become an admin or do I have to do something or achieve something?McKinnon Young 05:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. The wishlist is semi-protected, which means that brand new editors can't edit it. If you stick around for a couple weeks and make some edits, you'll be able to edit it. :As for becoming an administrator, you can request it on GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. However, it's very unlikely that we'd elect to promote anyone who hasn't been around for a few months and made a substantial number (700+) of good edits. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good, thanks man.McKinnon Young 18:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm Damn, more SP's? Dan the Man 1983 02:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I sent in a Checkuser. Uberfuzzy (who's always been one of the nicest and most competent Wikia Central people, IMO) responded and said that the IPs are geolocating from all over the world. Means the little jackass knows how to use proxies. So from now on no one gets the benefit of the doubt. They make Gtacrzy like edits, indefblocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ugh, annoying! Dan the Man 1983 03:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh So what was it I was doing wrong. They are my photos. Did I not specify that? Sorry if I didn't. Is there anything else that I need to do with it? They were on my profile page, so I don't know what needs to be done to keep them. Thanks for the heads up.McKinnon Young 23:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) In Regards to Warning Yes. O.K. I agree. I never got around to replying because I was trying to get a virus of my computer that I got from the Angel page. Sorry about the copyright stuff. Where do I write my reference for where I got the image? I'd like to start uploading stuff but I guess I obviously don't know how to do it properly... Russelnorthrop 07:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I'm glad we're all cool now. Russelnorthrop 02:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok Bro,I am sorry.Bye Help me please I didn't understand which images should i upload and wish i should not, and how do i know if they are copyrighted or not ? Z.BTheGTALover 18:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Did you read the image policy yet? :Any image of a GTA game is copyrighted to Rockstar. That means you have to justify using it. On the uploads page there is a drop down menu where you can select an appropriate usage rationale. Just select the right one. If it's a screenshot of GTA SA, pick that one. If it's official artwork, pick that one. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Copyright pictures Hey, did you delete pictures of Billy Grey, Brian Jeremy, and Jim Fitzgerald? The thing is their old pictures on the templates aren't showing. I had to replace the pictures. I'm just asking. Bunny J. (Talk) 00:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I deleted the images as copyright violations. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I wish people would stop uploading pictures like that, because it causes problems like this. For the life of me, I can't understand why they don't stop. Bunny J. (Talk) 20:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Well that was partly my bad, part of being a good admin is cleaning up messes that you make when you do something like delete a page or an image. Fortunately you did a fine job fixing it for me. Thanks. :::And I think the problem with images is because Wikia New Look makes it way too easy to upload them, and because it stamps every image with the uploading user's name. I also think the Awards, which we don't have here, are part of the problem, because wikis that have awards give them out for uploading lots of images, but that "uploading images is automatically good" mindset has taken over wikia. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, you are cheery today. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 23:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Stranger things have been known to happen :) McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) GTA4 Vehicle top speeds Hi, I was looking through some vehicle's pages and got irridated by those pretty high numbers. Where do they come from? I've got an original handling.dat and it has way lower numbers, like half. IPodged 22:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry dude I don't know, I've never worked with the game data files, I just play the games like regular. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So, it's alright if I edit the real numbers in? IPodged 23:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chavos Update I wanted to add to a vehicle page, but its based on opinion, not fact, so didnt want to just edit it on my own personal views. I think I know what car best describes the Chavos: http://gta.wikia.com/Chavos both here, and on IGCD http://www.igcd.net/vehicle.php?id=12505&width=1280 the majority of people agree on a nissan front end, usually s14 silvia style, however, everyone thinks all sorts of random for the rear. A 98-01 nissan altima, keeps the similar front end design with its family, and the rear tail lights are small and triangular, matching the Chavos alot closer than some options, also, this would make one complete vehicle, versus 1 unanimous front, and 5 opinions on the rear. http://consumerguideauto.howstuffworks.com/1998-to-2001-nissan-altima-5.htm?photo=1698045#toptab Wanted to check with someone first before i forced my opinion or anything. Thanks, Joel AIM Sorry dude, wasn't about and never saw your messages to me on there until now, I replied with my thoughts. Dan the Man 1983 20:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Jeff, I was just wondering how the image you deleted of Jim Fitzgerald was a copyright violation. Tom Talk 00:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've just been going through the deletion log and it seems like you've deleted a lot of images because of a copyright violation, all the other Grand Theft Auto fan sites have these images and nothings happened to them and we've had some of these images up for a long time and there's never been a problem, do you think you could be going a bit over the top with the copyright stuff? Tom Talk 01:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No I don't. If the uploading user fails to select a licensing from the drop down menu, the image gets deleted, and if they claim they own the image when they clearly don't it gets deleted. That's the way copyright law works and it's non-negotiable. Some if not most of those images would be fine if they'd been uploaded properly, but they weren't. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok then, I didn't know that :). Tom Talk 11:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you delete a characters infobox image could you tell me so I could get another or upload it properly? Tom Talk 11:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why don't you just undelete them all, then add the licensing? Many pages lost important pictures. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because if I do that then they'll never learn to do it right. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Apparently I've come down with "copyright paranoia", which admittedly can become as bad and disruptive as spam uploading junk images. However, I stand by my belief that at least 80% of the images that get uploaded to this wiki are a waste of time - still, if I see a good image I'll add the usage template myself instead of just deleting it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) GTA IV Habenero GTA IV Habenero: http://gta.wikia.com/Habanero also a thought, but not fact i think the habenero is based on the Porsche Cayenne. even the name being another pepper points to this... http://picimages.net/photo/porsche-cayenne/porsche-cayenne_1312018199.jpg didnt want to edit a page with just an opinion without asking... thanks again, Joel